


perseus

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, Tattoos, a little ooc, like annabeth is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: “i like it,” he said, “i think-” he trailed off. “wait.”she waited patiently for him to put the pieces together. his fingers just barely touched her skin as he traced the constellation.“is that…” he whispered. the hand that wasn’t tracing the tattoo settled on her waist. “annabeth, is that the perseus constellation?”- or the one in which annabeth gets a new tattoo
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	perseus

**Author's Note:**

> saw a tumblr post abt how annabeth definitely has the perseus constellation tattooed on her and i was ~inspired~

annabeth shut the door to her apartment quietly. she could hear music coming from her and percy’s room. she set her bag down, slipped off her shoes, and quietly tread down the hall. percy was sat on their bed, writing on a notebook that was sitting on a pillow in front of him. his laptop was laying open next to him. annabeth could just barely hear him singing along to the music playing.

she leaned against the door frame, quietly watching him for a minute with a small smile. percy glanced over at his laptop and continued writing a few more sentences before putting his pen down. he lifted his arms to stretch and jumped a little when he caught annabeth’s eye.

“gods, beth,” he said, continuing to stretch. “you scared the hell out of me.”

annabeth laughed quietly and walked into the room. she slipped off her hoodie and dropped it on the foot of the bed. she leaned forward and pulled the pillow with the notebook on it out of the way. doing her best not to knee him uncomfortably, annabeth crawled on to the bed and into his lap.

“hi,” she said quietly as she kissed him softly. he wrapped his arms around her tightly and smiled.

“hey,” he replied. “someone’s cuddly today. you okay?” he asked, tucking her hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek. annabeth nodded, leaning into the palm of his hand.

“just missed you today,” annabeth said. percy’s eyes sparkled as he smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again. when he pulled back, annabeth’s heart jumped at the look of admiration he gave her. she smiled softly as she felt her cheeks heat up under his gaze.

“how was hanging out with piper? do anything fun today?” he asked. annabeth bit her lip as she felt a small feeling of panic bubble up. it was now or never. she nodded.

“i have something to show you,” she told him quietly. he tilted his head adorably.

“okay,” percy mumbled, kissing her softly. “show me.”

annabeth bit her lip again and nodded. she slid backward off his lap until she was sitting in front of him. before she could back out, she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. percy raised his eyebrows and looked pleasantly surprised.

“mm,” he hummed quietly, “so far, i like where this is going.”

annabeth smiled. the joke calmed her anxiety a little. she took a small breath before shifting until her back faced him and she pulled her long hair out of the way, exposing her upper back.

“oh,” percy breathed out. annabeth’s back straightened a little when his fingers ghosted over the new tattoo on her shoulder blade. “that looks really nice, beth. you got that today?”

annabeth nodded silently. she prayed to every god that he would get it before she had to explain it.

“i like it,” he said, “i think-” he trailed off. “wait.”

annabeth almost tensed up but she forced herself to relax. she waited patiently for him to put the pieces together. his fingers just barely touched her skin as he traced the constellation.

“is that…” he whispered. the hand that wasn’t tracing the tattoo settled on her waist. “annabeth, is that the perseus constellation?”

she bit her lip and carefully turned back around. percy’s looked at her in awe. annabeth nodded, watching his reaction. he opened and closed his mouth a few times as he tried to speak.

“i-” he said. “i don’t know what to say.”

his face showed no negative emotion but annabeth still felt anxious. she twisted her fingers together. “do you like it?” she asked, her voice uncharacteristically small. “i had the idea for it a few weeks ago and piper told me i should do it so we went today. i, um, i thought it would be a good idea because i mean i know you aren’t _the_ perseus but it’s still your name so it’s still you and i liked the idea of having something permanent about you with me, you know? so i thought it would be a good idea. and i’m really happy with it. i hope you like it too.”

annabeth probably could’ve kept rambling but percy placed his hands on her cheeks. “i love it.”

she felt the anxiety in her chest begin to dissipate. “you do?” she asked. percy’s eyes sparkled as he nodded.

“of course i do.” he tugged her forward, pulling her back on to his lap. one of his arms wrapped around her waist, the other continued to gently trace the tattoo. “it doesn’t hurt, right?”

annabeth shook her head. “not when you’re touching it lightly like that. if you put more pressure on it, it might.”

percy nodded and continued the movement of his fingers on her skin. “i love it, beth,” he whispered, looking up at her. “i love it and i love you. so much.”

annabeth smiled and leaned forward to press her lips firmly against his. he hummed, almost silently, in contentment. his hand abandoned the tattoo and settled on her lower back, pulling her in closer. when she pulled away, annabeth placed her forehead against percy’s. “i love you too,” she replied.

percy leaned back to look up at her and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. “i need to get one too now,” he told her. annabeth blinked, tilting her head in confusion. “a tattoo for you,” he clarified. annabeth felt her heart nearly jump out of her chest.

“don’t think there’s any annabeth constellations,” she replied, smiling. percy shrugged.

“i’ll figure something out.”

-

a month later, percy came home with a tattoo of an anchor on his inner arm. annabeth didn’t get it at first. all percy had to say was, “when i was in the river styx, nico told me to think of something that anchored me to the mortal world…” and annabeth had started to tear up before he could say anything else.


End file.
